Tarde lluviosa
by Just-a-human-being
Summary: Un día ordinario en las ordinarias vidas de Yukko y Mai, de pronto el día se pone gris, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, como dicen por ahí. One-Shot. FemSlash.


**Un fanfic que escribí hace unos tres años. Nichijou y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia en este one-shot sí, así que vamos a ello, espero les guste, sí es así, házmelo saber con tus reviews. Pareja: MaixYukko. Gracias de ante mano por leerme, y feliz día :)**

* * *

La madrugada ya había llegado y prometía un día bastante luminoso. Yukko y Mio se encontraban caminado hacia el colegio y mientras charlaban de pronto Mio se quejó.

– Y como te decía Mio-chan…

– ¡No puede ser! –le interrumpió

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yukko

– He olvidado mi cuaderno de matemáticas –dijo– Regresare por el, Yukko continua para que no llegues tarde. –replicó mientras se giraba y preparaba para echar a correr de vuelta a su casa.

– ¡Ahhh!... –suspiró Yukko profundamente de forma triste– Olvide hacer mi tarea… otra vez… –dijo al aire mientras caminaba sola– "Bueno, tal vez Mai-chan me la preste." –pensó mientras doblaba la esquina, cuando de pronto como por arte de magia Mai aparecido, caminaba pacíficamente en dirección a su encuentro– "¡Perfecto!" –celebró para sus adentros. Cuando Mai se encontraba más cerca, Yukko esbozo una gran sonrisa y alzando sus brazos se dirijo a ella muy eufórica– ¡Mai-chan! ¡Selamat Pagi! –pero ella continuó como si nada, dejando a Yukko plantada, en cuanto esta se dio cuenta sintió un gran vacío, bajo sus brazos y volteo a mirar a Mai que seguía caminando tranquilamente, Yukko reanudo su camino mientras pensaba el por qué Mai estaría enojada, acaso seria porque el día anterior le había sacado cosas de su almuerzo, Yukko intento de todas las formas disculparse con su amiga por sus atrevimientos, pero Mai seguía caminando sin prestarle atención, Yukko ya desesperada camino rápido hacia ella, puso una mano en su hombro mientras decía casi que gritando– ¡Mai-chan!... ¿Por qué me ignoras? Lo que sea que haya hecho, por favor discúlpame. –Mai se detuvo y giro para encontrar a Yukko haciendo tristes pucheros, ladeo la cabeza y Yukko le arremedo y entonces retiro de su oído un auricular y se alcanzó a escuchar la música– ¡Oooh!... Por eso era que no me escuchabas –dijo Yukko mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenada.

– Lo escuche todo. –replicó Mai dejando a Yukko K.O. durante unos segundos.

– Etto… Mai-chan, ¿Podrías prestarme tu cuaderno de matemáticas? –preguntó Yukko algo tímida, ella respondió ladeando la cabeza de nuevo a lo que Yukko comento muy entusiasta– ¡Te lo cambio por un jugo! –Minakami pareció sonreír levemente.

– Si… apresúrate Yukko, o llegaremos tarde. –respondió finalmente.

– ¡Hurra! ¡Gracias Mai-chan! –le decía mientras saltaba en dirección al colegio y Mai solo observaba a su enérgica amiga, la analizaba, pensaba que aunque a veces sea tonta es bastante divertida, positiva y tierna, sonreía para sus adentros cuando la veía así de feliz.

* * *

En la tarde, a la salida, el día nos había engañado a todos y el cielo ahora estaba gris, pronto llovería, Mio se había ido rápido pues su hermana vino a buscarla para que la acompañara al Dojo, mientras que Nano había salido rápido pues tenía que pasar al supermercado y luego a la lavandería.

Mai se encontraba en la biblioteca regresando un par de libros y Yukko se había quedado un momento en asesoría con Sakurai-sensei.

Cuando ambas se disponían para dirigirse a casa, se largo un torrencial aguacero por lo que las dos chicas se quedaron esperando, mientras observaban la lluvia caer entre un grupo de estudiantes que esperaban en la entrada del colegio a que la lluvia cesara.

Yukko se ubicó al lado de su amiga.

– Que mala suerte… –comentó, pasaron unos minutos de silencio y luego Minakami volteo a mirarle, esperando que continuara con su afirmación, pero la encontró mirando hacia el frente– No me esperaba esto, y no he venido preparada. –dijo con desaire.

– No te preocupes… Yukko, –escuchó y entonces giro buscando los ojos de su amiga, los cuales le resultaban bastante atractivos, mas nunca se atrevía a decírselo, pero los encontró mirando en dirección diferente a ella– Yo me encargo. –comentó mientras dejaba ver aquel paraguas amarillo grande de iniciales PTA.

A Yukko se le ilumino el rostro lo que Mai noto de reojo, le gustaba verla así por lo que sonrió ligeramente. Cuando la lluvia ceso un poco y ahora era una ligera brisa, Mai comentó– Vamos Yukko. –a lo que ésta respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y una amigable sonrisa. Se ubico al lado de ella– ¿Lista? –pregunto Mai mirándole de reojo.

– ¡Lista! –afirmó apretando un puño y llevándolo a la altura de su pecho en actitud de luchadora, entonces empezaron a caminar bajo la ligera y fría brisa de la tarde. En el trayecto, ninguna hizo comentario alguno pues tal acercamiento y amabilidad por parte de Mai, provocaba en Yukko un poco de confusión y Mai al ver a Yukko tan seria y callada, se entristecía pues era raro verla así y no le gustaba. Cuando estaban próximas a llegar a casa de Yukko, el agua empezó a caer fuerte otra vez– ¡No!... –exclamó Yukko pero Mai actuó rápido tomándola por el brazo.

– ¡Vamos! –echaron a correr.

Apresuradamente Yukko abrió la puerta de su casa y allí, algo mojadas pudieron recuperar el aliento en especial Mai que no estaba acostumbrada a correr, así, de pronto, se encontraba muy agitada, Yukko lo notó y prontamente se acerco a ella tomándola suavemente por los hombros, Mai se fue estabilizando.

– Mai, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con las manos aún en sus hombros, ésta busco los ojos de Yukko y estaba todo borroso ya que Minakami tenía sus gafas empañadas– Está bien, Mai siéntate, te traeré una toalla. –la ubico y salió como un bólido en busca de las toallas, volvió sosteniendo una en su cabeza y con otra en su mano– Aquí tienes Mai. –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, ella recibió la toalla pero se quedo observando como ella se tapaba la cabeza con su toalla y empezó a frotarla rápidamente unos segundos– ¡Ya está! –dijo retirando la toalla de su cabeza con una alegría ridícula, Mai la miraba fijamente– ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? Mai-chan… –digo Yukko cuando notó esa mirada atenta y de pronto Mai dibujo una sonrisa para luego pasar a una carcajada– ¡Ehhhh!... ¡¿Qué pasa Mai-chan?! –preguntó, Yukko estaba fascinada con la risa de Mai, era la primera vez que escuchaba una carcajada por parte de ella, pero no comento nada más, solo se quedo observando, admirando lo hermosa que le parecía de risa de Minakami y cuando esta pudo contenerla un poco.

– Lo… lo siento… Yukko… es… es que tu pelo…

– ¡Ehh¡ ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó mientras se mandaba una mano a su cabello y sonreía.

– Te quedo todo alborotado. –dijo ahora seria.

– Ahh… si… ven te ayudaré con el tuyo. –pues notó que estaba goteando, pero en cuanto se acercó Mai retrocedió pues se sintió incomoda, Yukko se dio cuenta, se incomodo también más pregunto– Ehh… etto… ¿Te molesta? –Mai pensó que no debía reaccionar de esa manera ya que así de pronto Yukko llegaría a sospechar la atracción que hacia algunos días había empezado a sentir por ella.

– No, Yukko, es solo que me siento algo pegajosa. –confesó Minakami.

– Déjame que te ayude. –le dijo Yukko– Después de todo, es mi culpa que te hubieras mojado, por acompañarme hasta aquí, a mi casa… lo siento Mai-chan…

– Yukko, no ha sido culpa tuya, yo decidí acompañarte y desafortunadamente el clima no nos favoreció.

– Pero… ¿por qué lo has hecho?... –Yukko cuestionó.

– Esto… no quería que te mojaras y… –Minakami se cortó.

– ¿Y? –Aioi insistió.

– Y… quería pasar un poco de tiempo… más contigo… diferente al que pasamos en el colegio… –ambas se ruborizaron más ninguna lo noto en la otra, ya que Yukko se encontraba detrás de ella secando y peinando su larga cabellera– Creo que ya está. –comentó Mai, entonces Yukko se ubicó delante de ella y fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos cafés oscuros.

– Gracias Mai-chan –luego de unos segundos mirándola se tiro a abrazarla, a lo que Mai se congeló– ¡Mai-chan!... –la otra se sorprendió– Estas empapada. –esto se debía a que cuando empezaron a correr en la lluvia, Mai se preocupó más por cubrir a su amiga que a ella misma.

– Ahh… –resopló Mai mientras miraba su uniforme, cuando de pronto algo caliente y suave estrecho su mano, era la de Yukko que sostenía la suya y empezaba a halar adentro de su casa.

– ¿Qué pasa?... Yukko... –pues no decía nada mientras la conducía por la casa, y ella solo se dejaba conducir, pues no tenía motivos para resistirse y además el contacto de su mano provocaba una sensación cálida en su interior. Abriendo la puerta del baño y el agua caliente de la bañera se dirigió a ella y le empujo hacia el baño, pues se había quedado sembrada en la puerta de este– ¡Vamos!, tienes para darte un baño caliente.

– ¡Eh!... No.

– ¡Venga Mai-chan!, estas empapada, tienes que cambiarte, yo te prestare algo mío, no quiero que enfermes.

– ¿Y dónde está tu madre? –preguntó cambiando de tema, Yukko le miro extrañada.

– Me ha dejado una nota, está en casa de una amiga suya, y con esta agua que no para, seguro llegará tarde, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

– Pero… pero… –vaciló.

– Nah, nah, Mai-chan, ya te traigo la ropa, tú entra al baño, te dejare la ropa en aquella mesa. –señalo una pequeña mesita de cajones que había al lado de la entrada y luego se retiro cerrando la puerta.

– "Bueno... qué más da, un baño caliente no está nada mal." –pensó Minakami, ya que realmente el ambiente estaba frío y el agua que caía afuera parecía que no iba a detenerse. Se desvistió, recogió su pelo y se adentro en la bañera, el agua estaba perfectamente cálida, cerró sus ojos y empezó a analizar lo ocurrido esa tarde y en que sería lo que piensa Yukko, su cuerpo sumergido en el agua y su mente en sus pensamientos y ligeras fantasías con su amiga, más un golpeteo en la puerta la trajo a la realidad– Esta bien. –exclamó Mai y la puerta se abrió lentamente, Mai no pudo evitar quedarse observando como Yukko entraba, torpe, ya que cubría sus ojos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha buscaba dejar la ropa en la mesa.

– Ahí esta Mai-chan. –dijo cuándo tropezó con la mesa.

– "Que ridículo..." –pensó Mai– Mi ridícula… –se le salió.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijiste?... –Mai se sonrojo al pensar si Yukko habría alcanzado a escuchar.

– Eh… Esto… que, Gracias Yukko. –ella solo se retiró en silencio.

Mai salió del baño, el uniforme mojado lo dejo colgado en el baño, espero unos minutos en la puerta, pero ella no llegaba entonces se dispuso a buscarla, caminando silenciosamente por la casa, lentamente, mientras se fijaba en las distintas decoraciones, recorría un pasillo y se fijo en la luz que provenía de una habitación, siguió caminando pero se detuvo al ver salir a Yukko de esta y ella cuando notó su presencia, estiro ambos brazos mostrando sus palmas.

– ¡Alto! Mai-chan. –ésta le miro confundida– Eh… Ehh… –balbuceaba Yukko mientras se acercaba– Allí no puedes entrar, lo siento, Jacinto. –aclaraba mientras sacaba la lengua y sonreía. Mai ahora estaba intrigada pero no quería demostrarlo, en cuanto Yukko estuvo al frente suyo– ¿Te sientes bien con esa ropa?

– Si, está bien. –respondió.

– Acompáñame, te mostrare mi habitación. –tomando de nuevo su mano y caminando lentamente por la casa, subieron los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación. Yukko corrió y salto a su cama mientras que Mai se había quedado mirando su mano, la cual Yukko en varias ocasiones del día había sostenido con ternura– Maiii… –le miro– Ven… entra… –la invitó recostada desde la cama, Minakami se ruborizo un poco ya que la invitación le pareció algo tentadora y similar a una de las fantasías que solía tener con ella.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella, venia fija en sus ojos cafés claros procurando no ponerse tan roja como un tomate. Yukko sonrió amigable y luego se acerco al oído de Mai.

– _Ya vuelvo, espérame aquí._ –susurró, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación dejando a Mai paralizada, pasado un minuto reaccionó, se sintió estúpida por comportarse así, cerró sus ojos y se quito sus gafas para frotarse la cara, sabía que si lo que sentía por ella no era correspondido lo mejor era olvidar todo, pero… como saber si ella también sentía algo más que una amistad. Recostándose en la cama, sucumbió en sus pensamientos, se sentía complicada y fue quedándose dormida– Oye… –se escuchó– Oyeee… –Yukko estaba ubicada al borde de la cama mirando como Minakami dormía e intentando despertarla de forma amable, pero como no reaccionaba, entonces golpeteo la cama mientras gritaba– MAI-CHAA… –ésta se levantó inmediatamente alterada, golpeando con su cabeza la de Yukko que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros– ¡AAAHH! –gritaba Yukko mientras caía de la cama, ambas se sostenían la cabeza. Mai miraba extrañada y cuando ésta le miro dijo– Lo siento… Mai-chan… te he traído galletas y el jugo que habíamos acordado. –entonces fue cuando Mai se fijó en la mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación, Yukko se puso en pie, se acercó a Mai y entregándole las gafas la tomó de la mano nuevamente, esperando a que se pusiera en pie y pasaron a la mesa, Mai tomo una galleta y rápido se la mando a la boca, luego la cajita de jugo que para su suerte era de su sabor favorito: naranja.

Yukko que también estaba tomando jugo, alcanzó una galleta pero en vez de comerla pensó en intentar algo, estiró su brazo y le ofreció la galleta a Mai, esta le miro, y se ruborizo al pensar– "Boca a boca" –abriendo sus ojos al imaginarse la situación pero rápidamente la sacudió de sus pensamientos. Yukko también se sorprendió cuando Mai la recibió como ella había imaginado pero como menos lo esperaba, así paso, la recibió en su boca, provocando que Yukko se sonrojara.

Cuando terminaban con la pequeña merienda, sonó el teléfono por lo que Yukko salió corriendo a contestar, mientras que Mai se puso en pie y se dirigió a una pequeña estantería de libros que había en el escritorio, abrió uno, pero realmente no le interesaba mucho el leer ahora, en cuanto escucho a Yukko que subía rápidamente las escaleras, se giro hacia la puerta y como esperaba Yukko entro corriendo, y al intentar detenerse, tropezó, Mai reaccionó para evitar que se golpeara.

Quedo recostada en su pecho y brazos, mientras que Mai había quedado de rodillas y allí abrasadas preguntó.

– Yukko… ¿Estás bien?

– Eh… si… gracias… Mai-chan… –Yukko se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez dichosa de estar en el regazo de su… ¿amiga?, no, ella sentía al más… pero no sabía si Minakami también sentiría lo mismo hacia ella, algo más que una amistad, el comportamiento que había tenido en este día la confundió aun más.

Mai permanecía con los ojos cerrados, fantaseando, pero esta vez se decidió por dejar de imaginar y empezar a actuar… Con delicadeza la giró y recostó para luego ubicarse encima de ella, mientras que Yukko permanecía pasmada observando, sin saber que pensar, decir o sentir, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa cuando Mai acercaba de forma sutil su rostro al suyo.

Mai ahora no quería nada más que dejarse llevar por lo que tanto deseaba… ella… a escasos centímetros de su rostro, entreabrió un poco sus labios y continuo acercándose más, pero Yukko ladeo un poco su cabeza, por lo cual, sin más, Mai continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, acerco la nariz a su piel y aspiró profundamente provocando que a Yukko se le erizara la piel y cuando empezó a besarle, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo el cálido aliento de Mai y sus suaves labios que recorrían meticulosamente su cuello subiendo hasta sus mejillas, deteniéndose antes de llegar a sus labios, se retiró un poco, Yukko enderezo su cabeza y le miro fijamente entreabriendo sus labios, Mai se acercó más y más mientras se seguían mirando firmemente, casi podía sentirlos, ligeros pequeños roces, entonces fue cuando Mai sintió en la mirada de Yukko inseguridad, cerro sus labios y empezó a retirarse más Yukko le detuvo abrazándola por su cuello y espalda, no podía evitarlo, luego de todos esos sentimientos encontrados, también quería abrasar y besarla. Minakami sonrió al ver que Yukko también le deseaba, cuando estaba cerca nuevamente a punto del primer beso, Yukko susurró– _Mai… mía… _–y ambas cerrando sus ojos llegaron al más dulce y suave cielo sin moverse del suelo, el más hermoso sentimiento de afecto que llenaba todo su ser, la calidez en su fuero interno, la satisfacción del deseo que se hace realidad, la emoción de aquel querer que llenaba de felicidad a las jóvenes Mai & Yukko en la muy, ahora, cálida noche.

Luego de un momento de éxtasis, se separaron agitadas pues se les había olvidado respirar a causa de la emoción, al recuperar el aliento Yukko le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Mai compartiendo su gozo, ella le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

– ¡Ah!, verdad, Mai-chan se me olvidaba decirte que tu madre llamo y yo me vi en la libertad de decirle que si te podías quedar a dormir…–comentó Yukko algo apenada.

– ¿Y ella que dijo?

– Que no había problema.

– _Ah…_ –dijo Mai, en un susurro apenas audible bajando la cabeza, quería seguir teniendo cerquita a Yukko y sentirla más suya ahora que ella había dispuesto sus sentimientos y su más profundo deseo lo había hecho realidad. Parecía que hubiese salido hacia otro planeta.

– Mai… –al escuchar la voz, de ahora, su… ¿mejor amiga?... volvió en sí.

– ¿Sí? –respondió al llamado.

– ¿Qué pasó? –indagó Yukko.

– ¿Eh…? –Mai aún no regresaba del todo.

– Te pusiste muy seria, es… ¿que no te ha gustado? –preguntó en tono triste.

– ¡Eh! No. ¿Pero que dices? –comentó Mai– Si es lo que más deseaba… –le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas abriendo sus palmas y poniéndolas en sus mejillas– Es lo que más deseo –le aseguró, Yukko no tenía porque contener una amplia sonrisa repleta de emoción, se abrazó a su cuello mientras era rodeada por su torso en un fuerte y tierno abrazo.

– _Yo también lo deseaba, Mai-chan…_ –susurró en su oído.

– Y... ¿Crees que este bien? –cuestionó Minakami.

– Mai… tu forma de ser, seria, aplicada, callada pero divertida y con sentido del humor, todo eso me atrae de ti y sobre todo porque traes contigo ese aspecto misterioso que llama enormemente mi atención… es como algo místico y para mí es lindo saber que compartes esos sentimientos de cariño especial... –Minakami sonrojada sonrío emocionada por tal confesión.

– Yukko... Eres como mi complemento, me gusta verte feliz y segura. –comentó Mai– Yo… –continuó.

– Te quiero. –dijeron al unisonó y quedaron mirándose unos instantes mientras sonreían, tranquilas y felices.

De pronto un gran estruendo retumbo el lugar, ambas dieron un pequeño salto asustadas y de inmediato las luces se apagaron, quedaron atónitas.

– Esta tarde, será mejor ir a dormir ya. –comentó Yukko mientras que Minakami se quedaba mirando la cama, los relámpagos era lo único que iluminaba la estancia a momentos, sintió la mano de Yukko tomando la suya y acercándola a la cama.


End file.
